Dr Oobleck's Tricky Treat
by The Inspectre
Summary: Halloween is a special time of year, especially for those that love getting tons of candy and chowing down until they get sick. Although one has to be careful what they eat. Too much of a good thing can be bad. Though how much is too much of whatever the ever hyper Doctor Oobleck has stashed away in his desk? A certain valkyrie is unknowingly going to learn.. Happy Halloween!
1. Hammer Time

_Inspectre Online._

 _Oh yeeeeaah! Halloweeeeeeen is heeeeeeeere! Grab your candy bags and costumes suckas 'cause it's about time to trick-or-treat!_

 _But first grab thy spectacles for thou must readeth a story of Halloween of one of the fair maidens of Team JNPR.. ..*snerk* I mean tomboyish chica to the max, haha. Yeah I figure it's time to show JNPR some actual love. Hardly have as of yet._

 _Now we all know Oobleck is hyper as all get-out, probably because whatever he drinks acts as fuel for his flame-lance thing/thermos. Maybe he drinks liquid Dust. That'd explain a lot. But what if it doesn't stop there? What if he's secretly an addict who puts god knows what in everything? His drinks, his food, maybe even his snacks and candy.. Yeah I think you see where I'm going with this so enjoy the shenanigans._

 _Also where is this set? Hmm.. Maybe V3? Alternate V4?_

 _Happy Halloween by the way! My treat._

* * *

 _The castle stood tall, its fortifications thickly constructed with stone and wood to be impenetrable by manpower alone. At the bottom were the peasantry and knighthoods garrisoned to defend to the last as the invaders' war machine rolled closer. Upon the top were the royalty, believing themselves to be safe and secure when in reality they would be the first to fall under the onslaught. Their armies were nowhere to be seen presumably shattered by the legions that approached as catapults were drawn and flaming arrows filled the sky._

 _They would only be able to watch and wait for their inevitable demise. There was nowhere to run, no way to run when they'd barricaded and battered down for the end of the final fight. The mighty giant trebuchet was primed, counterweight ready to drop as fuses were lit. It began to swing and soon the bombs would fall.._

"I would have suggested the large stone projectiles first based on the layout of that level but I understand your affinity for explosives Ms. Valkyrie."

The ginger-haired Huntress jumped, looking up and over her shoulder to see a familiar bespectacled face topped with forest green spikes of hair. Dr. Oobleck; History teacher at Beacon Academy was his position and exercising that authority he would hold out his hand expectantly with a few inward curling motions of his fingers. Reluctantly Nora would facedesk and hand over her Scroll which was shut off and closed with a click.

"Now head up and pay attention because if you behave you may receive it after classes are over otherwise I'll simply keep it locked away until such a time comes. Now who can tell me anything about the ancient legends of the sixth Kingdom that used to occupy the southern hemisphere-"

"C'mon Nora, you really should know better." Her blonde teammate and leader said with a frown. Not that the fancy Ph.D-holding professor's assurance that she could have her Scroll back later was any comfort. Being caught meant she would have to stay behind to be lectured, and today marked one day closer to her favorite holiday on Remnant. Halloween..

It was inarguably, to her, the best holiday of all just beating out Christmas. One got to dress up as something scary, cute, awesome, or maybe a mix of them and go to various places and receive _free_ candy. FREE. Depending on how active one was and the ground they covered they could come home with a pumpkin full to an entire garbage bag. Her friend Ruby tended to take home more than she could safely digest every year because of her Semblance. Ring the bell, hold up her pumpkin and go 'trick or treat!', receive the aforementioned free candy, and then ZIP. She could be at the next door on the street in about two seconds max.

Not to be outdone entirely the teenage Huntress wanted to at least be able to best her in the dress-up department and had plans to go straight to the dorm and work on her costume, an outfit/cosplay of her favorite hammer-wielding thunder goddess Revenger. Mostly due to her insistence which the others played along with to humor her they'd accompany as Jaune playing Captain Vale, Pyrrha as Iron Woman, and Ren to be Falconeye. Halloween was only a few days away so time was getting short..

Of course with constant distractions like missions, Grimm attacks, and her own sidetracks like getting caught playing Bust the Bastion on her Scroll and being forced to hang back for a chewing on by her teacher would throw wrenches into that plan. Nevertheless if she wanted it back (and consequently a lot of important jotted down details like where to find materials and parts) she'd have to do so. Thus when the bell eventually sounded to indicate the current period's end Nora signalled for Jaune to just go on without her as she picked up her bag and walked down towards Dr. Oobleck's desk with a tentative pace. Her free hand had just reached for the back of a chair sitting in front of it when something whisked by her.

"Sorry but there's something I have to take care of so you're pardoned for now Ms. Valkyrie, however you will be at tomorrow's class early for a discussion on proper classroom etiquette! Your Scroll is in my desk now good day!" The man briskly spoke whilst practically flying out the door. A few papers went along a short distance in the wake of his movement before settling on the floor which she would pick up and put back before walking around to his chair. One drawer in particular was partially open and so it was the first one she pulled out, seeing her device sitting there all alone. Mostly alone actually with a few pieces of colorful unmarked wrapped candy rolling to the front. Further investigation showed that there was a whole box down where her teacher's feet would be if he ever sat in his class sooo..

The temptation was strong, to try one of the little thumb sized square confections. What would be one or two or three out of the hundred or so inside? Surely Professor Oobleck wouldn't notice..? Now Nora Valkyrie was by no means an idiot. Perhaps reckless with a naughty nature and a characteristic of thrashing about when excited but after unwrapping a red one she sniffed it, examining it closely from several angles before giving it a lick. ..There was a spicy kick to it that she liked but boy was it sweet underneath. Popping it into her mouth the girl noted the chewy if a little rough and grainy texture with some kind of sugary powder on the outside. The final verdict? Awesome. Simply awesome. Perhaps Dr. Oobleck was planning to hand these out for Halloween or something?

Whatever the case Nora would snatch up a few more, one of every color at least before stashing them in her pocket and grabbing her Scroll. The quiet little angel on her shoulder told her it was wrong to steal, that she might have just ate some kind of deadly poison or powerful medication but the devil was currently shouting over her about ways to incorporate 'realistic lightning' into her costume for extra effect as she walked out the door.

...

...

Pushing open the door to Dr. Oobleck's classroom some few hours afterward the echoing sound of high heels filled the otherwise empty chamber as they found their way to the back, stopping when they reached his desk. "Honestly.. 'Hot for teacher'.. The nerve of that boy. ... ..Oobleck? Yes it's Glynda, I'm here for your grade sheet to do the monthly report cards. ..Middle drawer? Alright then. I- Sure, where at? ..Below? Oh I see it. Bottom drawer? Well it's already open so- No I don't see any. ..I beg your pardon? They're what?" There was a long pause as Glynda Goodwitch listened to the history professor go off about something. She paled a little and flicked a finger downwards, bringing out the box of sweets before dropping them on the top of the desk via her Semblance of Telekinetics. Whatever he was shouting about clearly wasn't good for when he was done she cut the line and buried her face in her free hand. "*sigh* I suppose it falls to me to fix this.." A few seconds later she was dialing on her Scroll, holding it up to her ear as she turned around and began tapping her foot. Soon enough the other person finally picked up as they didn't recognize the caller's ID number right away.

"Yes is this Mr. Arc? I urgently need you to listen to me. This concerns your teammate Nora Valkyrie."

 **...**

 ***the main city of Vale, somewhere in the outer area***

 **...**

"Uuuuugh! I swear I've passed that tree like twice already. Where is this place again? I gotta find it 'fore it closes..!" Nora grumbled. She was holding her Scroll limply at her side and trying not to use it on account of the very low battery as she trudged down the empty sidewalk. Supposedly a few armor pieces she had ordered for her outfit had come earlier today to the smithy she was searching for but for the life of her couldn't remember exactly where it was. She'd come across it a week ago while out hunting for components and stopped by to ask if they could forge some things in time for Halloween. It would have helped to remember the address or at least the street it was on right about now.. Hardly anyone was walking through the area tonight so the Huntress would be out of luck trying to stop and ask for directions either.

"Crap.. I might have to head back home and try again tomorrow. Gotta be up early anyways. Maybe Pyrrha will know where it's at. Or if Ren were-" *crash*

The Huntress spun on her heel picking up noises that were definitely not normal even at night for this district. A cacophony of things breaking and falling over, glass shattering, screams, snarls, and wood busting into pieces. That's when she felt the killing intent. Grimm.. Everything would have to wait now. Investigating and thwarting this potential threat took precedence. Tapping away at the surface of the screen Nora dialed in her 'rocket locker' from Beacon. It took a good half minute almost for it to reach her but when it did it arrived by smashing right into the sidewalk. The door popped open, revealing Magnhild's M32 MGL form and all her school supplies. Grabbing her precious weapon and two bandoliers of grenades she strapped them on and attached the former to her back before running towards where she heard the noises come from. A convenience store that had been totally ransacked and trashed by what definitely had to be a Grimm. ..Should she call her teammates? The powering down sound of her Scroll would immediately dash any hope of doing that..

Carefully and cautiously the front door would be opened as slowly as possible to avoid making any noise and drawing attention when unnecessary, primarily to catch the shadowy monster inside by surprise and secondarily to avoid getting caught in turn by surprise. Sweeping over the area with silent movements there would be no rash or hasty movements made until the immediate vicinity could be determined clear in the current field of vision.

At least if it were a seasoned professional Huntsman with discipline doing the search and sweep. Instead the one on the scene was Nora Valkyrie, and her way of approaching the situation was breach and clear by extending Magnhild into its warhammer form with a snap and several clicks before booting the doors open and holding it at the ready with both hands, head darting left and right to find her enemy(ies). Shock and awe over surprise and stealth was her style and it suited her just fine.

"Alright, where are ya buddy? I got stuff to do so come on out and I'll try to make it quick and clean." The Huntress called as she stepped inside, nearly tripping on spilled soda, wine, juice, and a disgusting mix of various crackers and cereal. Whatever was in here made a mess of things really quickly.. She was positive it was a Grimm and looking around a fallen shelf she would flinch at the sight of a headless person sprawled out on top of a vending machine, another leaning against the base of the purchasing counter after meeting a grisly fate of being partially eaten. A chill went over her skin, making her more on guard than she had been. The killing intent was still there but impossible to pinpoint now. She was being watched, this the Huntress knew yet didn't let her courage waver even if she couldn't locate her hidden enemy for that was about to be fixed.. Reaching out with one hand another shift in gears and other various mechanisms saw Magnhild revert back to its base form of a multiple grenade launcher ready to start blowing away sections of the store if need be.

Except that's when without warning the lights went out. Nothing lit the room sans soda dispensers and neon signs in the alcohol section. Nora jumped, spinning around to face above and behind her. She retreated several steps and pushed her back to an aisle of miscellaneous goods trying to figure out what to do. Make a break for the outside? No doubt this Grimm was now hunting her, not vice versa. Perhaps it'd be the smart solution.

Peering through the barely illuminated darkness of the convenience store she would yell as something crashed through the roof sending panels and a body falling below to the floor. Out of reflex she fired a single round up above taking out a good section of what was left. The back end of what she knew had to be that damnable Grimm was exposed as it tried to flee through the crawlspace above and the Huntress would light it up like a set of surging Christmas lights as several more shots were fired. The counter space, registers, most of that end of the shop was demolished and debris scattered as pink smoke filled the area briefly. When it cleared it was to the disappointment of collateral damage and nothing more. Which she enjoyed thoroughly enough but now the Huntress was starting to get angry.

"Really starting to tick me off bubsy! I know you're in here! Don't make me take down the whole place to get ya!"

A bluff but after her previous display there was hope it'd bite and not call. 'I was fighting Grimm' only went so far when it came to explaining why you brought down a store, maybe a house or two, or sent a ship crashing into the harbor in the pursuit. Aiming her weapon around in random directions Nora looked for somewhere she could cause the least amount of damage. She settled for a few knocked over shelves that were in a pile and let off another grenade into it and blew the assorted snackery and objects all over the place. That's when she heard it over clattering cans and bottles.. A single croak. Well at least there was something to work on as for the identity of her problem. Wracking her brain on which species of Grimm were frog-like she took a few steps towards one corner of the store, and that's when it hit her.

Quite literally hit her as something sticky and fleshy hit her in the backs of her calves and swept the ground out from underneath her, wrapping around her midsection and reeling her in. Nora tried to twist her upper body and retaliate but before she knew it in a flash of pink and black she was inside her captor's mouth. Almost.

Not to be going out that way Nora had let her Magnhild drop and stretched out her arms and legs, propping herself inside so it couldn't close its mouth. No way was she dying like this! Oh man it was foul and dark inside there too.

"Let.. Me.. Out..!" The Huntress struggled, yet the monster had her stuck with its surprising jaw strength and was actually beginning to buckle her. A bit of panic started setting in when Nora noticed that she was up near the ceiling with the Creature of Grimm in one of the holes she'd blown open. So it had been sticking inside the crawlspaces eh? But how had it possibly fit? Aside from those few areas it should have been too big to squeeze through. It hadn't seemed that large earlier..

None of that was too concerning though, not as much as how she was going to stay alive. The sparks of nearby wires caught her attention from that for a brief second as she realized that while the lights were turned off the flowing electricity was still.. _Perfect._

Risking being clamped down on and snapped in half or crunched up like an accordion Nora snatched at the exposed ends that she could reach, giggling when a surge of power started running through her body. Plenty to do the deed.. "Oh you're in trouble now punk."

Her Semblance kicked in, her Aura and muscle mass swelling a good deal for the former and only slightly noticeably for the latter as she began to push. Her body started getting hot as the electricity kept flowing and- Okay now it was getting hotter. Like really hot. Abnormally hot for how her Semblance worked. What was going- ***BOOM***

All of a sudden Nora exploded, again literally as she flew backwards and into the refrigerated beer section with a crash. Spread-eagled in a pile of broken glass with an overwhelming stench and flow of alcohol coating her she gagged and slowly forced herself back on her feet. What in the world had THAT been? Wait where was- *crash*

Her opponent, rocked and stunned by the blast would drop to the floor below and roll around back onto its feet. That shape, the bulge in its throat, those solid red eyes with a black ring around each underneath a white mask with bubbly red designs.. The Phyllobate. A Creature of Grimm in the semblance of a poisonous frog. Its body was black with golden splotches in various places sans its armored face, claw tips, and red throat that swelled as it croaked. Normally an aquatic/amphibious type these were never usually seen in places distant from bodies of water. They also weren't usually seen a size big enough to swallow a person, perhaps an arm or a leg so this one must be a class above the normal..

Less caring however for the details of its taxonomy and more about how to go about squishing it Nora would take a few deep breaths, almost retching at the smell lingering on her. It was in her clothes, her hair, all over her skin.. It was by a very short hair that the flames on her body had dissipated before hitting the alcohol otherwise she would have conflagrated. Her body still felt incredibly hot though and Nora noticed she was drying quickly. Where did the power come from..? It couldn't be her Semblance activating, or could it? Hands were clenched into fists a few times, experimentally focusing her Aura in those areas and suddenly they would heat up to a degree that caused a visible effect in the air. Almost as if she had laced them with.. Dust..

It clicked. The candy she ate earlier. That powdery texture and the spicy heat, was it Fire Dust? The Phyllobate was still staggering around disoriented. Perhaps it would have been prudent to start going on the offencive now but the ginger haired Huntress had an idea.. An insane idea perhaps that she never would have thought of before but since it worked once..

Reaching into her pockets she grabbed another one of Oobleck's strange Dust-laced treats and popped it into her mouth. This one was pale blue and had a strong minty flavor to it so it was apparently Ice Dust. Plus it helped get the taste of booze out of her mouth. Pretty sure some of it had splashed in there when she'd been thrown back, ugh. How did Ruby's uncle do it all the time?

"Oh I am gonna have _so_ much fun with this.." Nora said to herself, feeling the blazing sensation disappear from her skin to be replaced by a subzero chill. Just like the heat of the Fire Dust candy didn't fry her it seemed the effects weren't as severe as they felt they should be so in turn they didn't bother her as much as one would think they should. Her danger sense flared and drew her attention back to the frog Grimm who was most certainly now in full motor control as it opened its mouth and shot out its tongue with the force of a harpoon gun. Muscles still surging with Semblance-given power a palm caught the fat round tip without somuch as an inch given from the impact before she concentrated and sent a little bit of Aura into her hand. Several subtle cracks and a small gale later both had been encased in ice from elbow to a foot past where she caught it. "Bingo. Nora..!" And with a stomp of her foot and mustered upper body strength.. "SMASH." *WHAM*

The Phyllobate was reeled in in the blink of an eye before getting slammed with another ice encased fist covered with cold hard stud and spike formations. The shockwave scattered small objects below the epicenter, the blow launching it backwards but before it could hit the wall the full extent of its tongue was reached and there was a bungee effect as Nora pulled back and drew it in for another hit. And another and another and another turning the Grimm into a living paddle ball until its tongue snapped and it hurtled not into but through the wall into the back room with a resounding crash. Its mask was shattered in several places and if the first explosion had put it into a daze Nora's jackhammer punches left it in a state comparable to a discombobulated stupor. By now her attacking arm was entirely encased in ice, but she took it a step further and let off a pulse of Aura through her entire body to active the ingested Dust candy. Over the course of several seconds a dense suit of frozen armor formed and solidified around her being, giving her the appearance of the Giant Armor Knight that Weiss summoned during combat albeit with a few female touches.

"Hahahaha! Class is now in session monster! First lesson, the only thing harder than steel.." Clicks and whirs sounded over the sparks of loose wires and crunching of variable foodstuffs underneath her icy sabatons as Magnhild once again went into warhammer form and she sauntered/staggered towards the practically incapacitated Grimm. "..is cold steel. ..Mmm lemon! Man these things are good. I doubt Professor Oobleck's gonna give 'em out on Halloween though.. *hic*" The Huntress commented offhandedly as pink and yellow lightning crackled around her weapon. High on adrenaline and a power trip, and maybe the beginnings of drunkenness she giggled as it was raised high, dropped with the clap of thunder to detonate in a blast that leveled the entire building. Supports and walls were blown outward, the ceiling thrown in chunks sky high as the interior became an indistinguishable mess worse than it had been. As it filled with smoke, sparks, and fire she was temporarily blinded but confident the threat had been dealt with.

"*hic* Ha. Heeeey whoa what happened heeeere? Looks like a shtorm plowed through this place. Oh. Oh oh did I do that? Whoopsie!"

And she was drunk. Well, not drunk. More like a bit tipsy. Alcohol tolerance in the family didn't amount to much when you'd never drank before and especially when one's first drink was Goliath brand Whiskey. That and whatever else was next to it on the shelf above her head when she'd been drenched. Teeter-tottering just a tad Nora tried to keep her balance as several other croaks were heard amongst the barely-standing ruins of the store. So that was what this was about.. A parental unit Grimm trying to clear out its 'nest'. Phyllobates were capable of reproducing asexually. Aged ones anyway. Looks like the job wasn't done yet. Eager like a child ready to play whack-a-mole the Huntress popped another yellow candy and would chuckle, swinging Magnhild over her shoulder in a visible field burst of static. This was turning out to be quite the sidetrack..

Of course when the cops showed up about ten minutes later and found the place completely gone and parts of the adjacent buildings demolished, with a berserk and drunken Nora Valkyrie smashing craters into the debris chasing after tadpole-like Grimm, they wouldn't exactly be willing to excuse her on the premise of a mission and take her back to Beacon..

 **...**

 ***a short time later, Vale City Police Department detention center***

 **...**

Two sets of footsteps echoed down the way between sets of wrought iron bars, inmates staring and some reaching out towards one of their makers only to have their hands struck with a stinging crack of a riding crop or zapped with a taser by the other.

"I deeply apologize for her behavior Captain Brunswick, I assure you I will personally as headmistress of Beacon Academy see to the repairs and reparations."

"That's fine, the owner said that as long as it's fixed he won't press charges. Damn miracle there, I know some people would be after blood for.. I don't even know what to call that except excessive collateral damage. Grimm or no Grimm how do you manage to- You know what never mind, just take her home Ms. Goodwitch. Bail's been paid."

*claaaack*

The still inebriated Huntress perked her head up as the sliding gate to her cell was unlocked and pushed aside. Standing there were four figures, two of them a tall blonde woman with glasses and a purple/black cloak bearing a crown, and the other two a taller short haired black male in a VCPD sheriff's uniform.

"Ooooh howdy Prof! Sho you're here to let me out riiiight? Yeah I am like shuper shorry about the mesh."

"You have no idea how embarrassed I am to have to come pick up one of my students in the middle of the night after raising such chaos. When we get back, we're- Well, I'm relinquishing you to your teammates and then early in the morning you are going straight to Ozpin's office young lady!"

"Yesshir!"

Nora jumped up and saluted, wobbling slightly and accidentally hitting herself in the head. She needed some assistance walking a straight line and Glynda would help her with that by flicking her crop and carrying Nora along like floating luggage.

"And there's the matter of you stealing from Doctor Oobleck's desk.. Yes I know about that Ms. Valkyrie and I assure you there will be punishment."

"Aw maaaaan."

The headmistress stopped as they got outside the station, opening the door of her black convertible Mercedes with another flick and tossing Nora over onto the back seat with a second. The woman wasn't entirely happy with how much cleaning she'd have to do when this was all said and done as the teenager reeked of booze and was covered in.. God knows what but Ozpin had insisted she not be left in the slammer overnight, even if the woman thought it would have made for a good way to reflect on her actions. As for Oobleck, oh she was going to let him have it for making such dangerous things and leaving them about in his classroom..

When they finally got back to Beacon after what Glynda insisted be a _silent_ trip she tossed Nora out unceremoniously to Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha, who were waiting outside in their nightclothes since she had informed them she'd be bringing back their teammate some time that night. Of course her partner had the 'luxury' of keeping her upright as the others walked back to their dorm. More than once an innuendo about lollipops was made and accounts of her 'epic battle' against the Phyllobate were extolled. They wouldn't bother with asking questions until she was cleaned up and sober, content to a degree with the explanation given by Professor Goodwitch.

 **...**

 ***early the next morning***

 **...**

So.. This was what a hangover felt like. Aching, a throbbing in one's head that felt like it was being used as a basketball, queasiness.. Nora didn't even want to move it was so bad. Thankfully the curtains were closed and their room deathly quiet from any harsh sunlight or uproars. ..Her teammates however seemed to be missing and with a groan she sat upright and blinked a few times, stretching a bit. Just in time to catch the door opening with a click that sounded like someone snapped a rope right next to her ear.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you Ms. Valkyrie. How are you feeling?"

Headmaster Ozpin, much to her surprise was the one paying her a visit. He held in one hand his cane, the other a glass of.. Something. The consistency was questionable and the smell making her skeptical as it was set on the dresser next to her with a quiet pat. Which sounded like the impact of a mallet on wood to her sensitive head.

"Ooow.. Loud. I feel like crap that's how.. The heck did I do last night?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head. Looking down it appeared that she was in her pajamas still. And she showered. Somehow. Maybe Pyrrha helped her in those regards. She'd have to apologize later when she saw her again. And of course to everyone else.

"Well from what I hear you disposed of a dangerous collective of Grimm that were nesting around a gas station in the outer district of the lower west side. I don't know where they came from however, perhaps the sewers."

"I uh.. Messed up though huh?"

"Oh a great deal Ms. Valkyrie. There was quite an extensive amount of damage done in the immediate area. I believe you confronted the authorities as well when they attempted to bring you in. One of their cruisers was reported 'smashed flat as an ironing board' if I remember correctly."

Nora hung her head, her cheeks reddened. There were faint images flashing in her head from the intoxicated power trip she'd gone on. Had it been that bad? She couldn't remember perfectly.

"But all of those matters have been settled. Don't ask why or how."

"Listen sir I swear I didn't drink on purpose and there were Grimm and-"

"Shh. As.. Interesting as your story sounds it is unnecessary to tell at the moment. Eyewitnesses confirmed the Grimm infestation, sadly for the two workers that had been there when it cropped up, and I know you aren't some raving alcoholic. Now, drink that. It will help with the aftereffects."

He looked towards the glass of murky liquid which she eyed with disgust, sticking her tongue out. Even though he told her it would aid in coping with her problem there were too many scarring memories from Ren's more unorthodox 'supplements' and 'remedies' it reminded her of. However Ozpin's second request for her to drink it was a tiny bit more forceful and his gaze was one of those where the person making it was obviously asking merely as a formality. Apprehensively she picked it up and swirled it around before taking a breath and chugging it in as few large gulps as possible. Slapping the glass back down on the dresser she let that breath out. Good lord that was.. Not terrible? Actually a bit on the sweet side and in just under a minute her affliction was easing. What on Remnant-

"Home recipe. Now, with that out of the way.. Do you recognize this?"

Ozpin held up a piece of candy in an unmarked wrapper. One of the ones Nora 'borrowed' out of the box in his classroom and drawer before leaving to go pick up her Halloween costume's armor pieces. Recognizing it instantly she began stuttering. "Uh.. See.. I can totally explain that! They weeeere aaaa gift from a pen pal! Yep! Friend in Mistral." Nora exclaimed with a held up forefinger.

The man chuckled, taking a seat at the foot of her bed. "Ah. That explains it. So Doctor Oobleck happens to be on this pen pal's mailing list? What a coincidence he happens to possess a container of these same candies. Intriguing things they are, infused and sprinkled with Dust that one can safely ingest to empower themselves with elemental aspects. I daresay your friend must be quite an intelligent person to come up with them. Or has their hands in the right peoples' pockets and places.

Nora paled. Busted. Deciding that she might as well come clean she admitted to getting a handful from his box and a few from his desk when she went to go get her Scroll back, which she _had_ gotten permission to do so just so it was clear. Of course that didn't excuse her thievery and he'd remind her it wasn't polite to take things that didn't belong to her.

"I know.. I'm sorry Professor. Just- If you're gonna punish me don't put me in ISS for Halloween! Me and the others have been planning this really sweet costume set and I don't want it to go to waste. I was actually out looking for parts of it when I came across that Grimm and-"

"Don't worry Ms. Valkyrie. Punishment will be due but nothing like that. I suppose you can start by finding Doctor Oobleck and Professor Goodwitch. I know she has something she wants done that you can assist with, and he does still owe you a lecture on playing games in class.. Now I-"

He turned as there was a knock on the door. Excusing themselves the familiar face of Ruby Rose would enter the room and apologize for intruding.

"Oh, hey Ruby. What's up?"

"Just checking up on ya. Everybody else is in class and Ren was worried sooo I decided to stop by. See if you were alright."

"Yep! Chipper!" Nora said with a smile and a thumbs up. "Just uh, recovering."

"*snicker* Yeah I heard about that. It made the morning news."

Cue a sigh from the older male and an embarrassed whine from the other female.

"Anyway, I gotta get back. Next period starts in like ten minutes and I don't wanna miss the video they're showing today in Dust Mechanics. Oh by the way, Halloween's almost here! You excited? Here." Nora caught something that was flicked her way as Ruby grinned and popped something into her mouth after unwrapping it.

"What's this?"

"Candy! It's really good too. I've been sucking on this piece for like five minutes." Gulp. "Aw shoot that was the last one. Oh well maybe he has more."

"Uh. Ruby. Where did you get this?" The hammer wielder asked nervously. Ozpin cast a glare towards it before covering his mouth with his hand.

"From Professor Cordon. Apparently Ms. Goodwitch doesn't like candy? He said she just threw the box at him and said 'get rid of them' so he's been handing them out to everybody. Her loss though 'cause these are like really good."

Ozpin blankly stared at the girl before facepalming with both hands. Dear god what had she done..

"Anyway, gotta jet. I- Oh no I left my bag in my last class! Aaagh I'll see you later Nora get well sooWHAA-"

A sudden use of her Xemblance saw a tornado form around Ruby as she tried to run out the door, accelerating her too quickly as her body rocketed through the wall and into the dorm across from her with a crash. Seeing this, Ozpin would stand up and pull out his Scroll before walking through the hole that was just made. All he said was something about 'needing a drink' before disappearing down the hallway. Hopping out of bed Nora would run to help her friend out of the rubble, unable to suppress her laughter as she heard another small explosion on the floor below.

Halloween.. What a wonderful time of the year for tricks and treats. Both it would seem for Beacon's students this time around.

* * *

 _Wooooop. Blammo. Yeah I know I should be working on Lost in the Light and I know this got out a day late past Halloween but work. That said not writing a piece for the season would be a crime so I figured I had a week to do a oneshot, Wynaut._

 _Also YAY. I actually wrote just a plain old oneshot that's gonna stay a oneshot! Sure there are mysteries left unsolved like Oobleck's candies, whatever happened to Nora after this, or how the Revengers Halloween trip goes, but eh. I'll leave 'em as is._

 _Yeah the Revengers are gonna be a running gag. Spheal with it. Also before anyone asks, no I don't know if it's safe to consume Dust. In fact I would assume it damn well isn't but just humor me for a candy-centric holiday. Though it can be woven into clothes and partially inhaled without consequence (the dust of a vial of Dust making Ruby sneeze in the beginning of Volume 1, Flynt blowing on a trumpet that uses Dust though he's probably not huffing it, still, and it seems it's safe to handle barehanded) soooo maybe not too much of a stretch in small doses?_

 _Anyway, apologies if anyone feels OOC. I haven't had much experience roleplaying Ozpin or Glynda on RoB, or Oobleck yet, but might work on that sometime._

 _So I hope you enjoyed the Halloween piece and got craptons of candy. I'm probably gonna splurge a fifth of a paycheck on clearance stuff and just pig out watching scary movies/anime one night this week for my own Halloween celebration. Maybe mess around with some of my many RWBY OCs. See y'all later!_

 _Reviews will be answered in a following chapter after a few stock up, if any, and then I'll mark this complete by the way._

 _Inspectre Offline._


	2. Story R&A

Inspectre Online.

*is listening to False Pretense by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus when he has a brain blast* *also is rewriting this twice because his phone is fickle and sometimes feels like refreshing a tab he literally left for like three seconds to another tab* HA HA HA OH WOW I totally forgot to mark this as complete and answer reviews. Ooooops. Soliek gonna do that now I don't care if it's late.

At LegolasDragonRanger: Nora hyper on anything is a bad idea. I'd give Nora a Monster and see how she reacts though. Not that I'd be anywhere within a five mile radius after it kicks in. And who knows if she ate it or not.

At Lavits Dragoon: I think it would be very dangerous but not outright fatal. Unless it explodes inside you or creates an ice block in your throat or- Yeah. Maybe a trained professional/entertainer could do it in small doses for something but combat application? Hrrm.. Too many risks. Though it's safe enough to weave into clothes (Cinder) and tattoos (I forget where this was mentioned and I could be wrong), maybe even to imbue into equipment for long term application?

I doubt exposure even over prolonged periods of time would cause anything like insanity. I'd imagine more like lung cancer and bronchitis as smokers get than mental problems. If that was the case then what's the deal with Faunus labor and no reports of that (that we know of) or do they entirely use man-operated machines? Or have proper safety and haz-mat gear? OOH WAIT I just realized something. I can't remember exactly when this was posted but Flynt Coal in Volume 4 uses a trumpet as his weapon. If anything like this was true he'd be royally screwed. I mean I doubt he's inhaling it to blow through the thing, probably his breathing is the catalyst to fire it, but that's close range enough.

Totes OP. Yang be like 'one sec' and eats a piece. Then she lets off a Yol Tor Shul or Fire Dragon's Roar.

At GrnDrgnzrd: *..is blanking on the reference*

So yeah Halloween piece. Necrobump? Don't care, I owed this. I owe a Christmas piece and other stuff too but time and motivation have been fickle. Also go read Guardians of the Grimmoire which I just started. Actually read all my stuff plz? Leave a review if ya like/didn't like it.

Inspectre Offline.


End file.
